Carmella Corset
Carmella Corset is role played by [https://www.twitch.tv/carmen Carmen] Description Carmella has a bold and very flirtatious personality, also can be a bit impulsive at times. Due to her lively (albeit promiscuous) nature, she loves the attention from the male species. She also sometimes intimidates others which she doesn't mean to do. Carmella is a little naive and this can often lead her into dangerous situations; either by choice or not. She's not too experienced in committing crimes and had been avoiding doing it since she came to the city. But she seems to have changed her mind when [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen']] coerced her into trying it and this lead to her going to prison. After her time away from the city, she seems to be getting more into doing crimes (such as robbing from stores) and is a bit money oriented. Her many failures at crime and being constantly robbed has made her desperate for money so she decided to work for [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']] at the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club']] as a dancer. Also she vocally expresses desire in finding a sugar daddy one day, but in the city there are so many to choose from. SoundCloud * CarmellaCorset Background Information Carmella followed her sister Hannah to Los Santos, and has reunited with her mom and Jupiter in the city. Carmella ever since she came to the city has recently started getting into crimes and wants to have her own gang one day, she had been away from the city for awhile to clear her head and has just returned. Relationships [[Hannah HotPocket|'Hannah HotPocket']]: Hannah is Carmella's older sister, since childhood they grew up to become close and have each others back. They have an adopted sister named Jupiter who they reunited with in Los Santos after coming to the city. They're often mistaken as twins due to their similarities in appearance and is confused with being the other. Her sister had decided to leave Los Santos and presumably dead due to losing contact. [[Jupiter Adams|'Jupiter Adams']]: Jupiter is Carmella and Hannah's adopted baby sister, they're on friendly terms and keep in contact with each other. She got them in trouble with [[Al Saab|'Al' Saab]] once, when she stole his vehicle (she quickly abandoned it due to the fuel being low and went into hiding.) Carmella had tried to kill her sister once for life insurance money, but this didn't work out well but due to Jupiter's loyalty to the family, Jupiter forgave Carmella and instead went after the 'Yo' man for talking against her older sister. [[Stephen McClane|'Stephen McClane']]: 'During her first time in Los Santos, she met the police officer on the street one day when he was on duty. They flirted with each other and he had given her his number. But, unfortunately, she ended up forgetting it. Carmella had taken a liking towards him and express wanting to find him again during her first time in the city. The feelings for him had waned and she had given up on pursuing him. [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen]]: '''Carmella's friend in crime, '''Violet is her friend and had taught Carmella how to commit crimes which ended up with them getting caught by the police then ending up in prison. They've also been caught by the [[HOA|'HOA']] (including the police) while breaking and entering. Fortunately, they were let go without anymore trouble. [https://www.twitch.tv/lonnietheclown/ Nancy Landgraab]: '''Carmella, '''Jupiter, and Hannah's mother, the one who bestowed upon them her wisdom and raised them to become who they are today. Nancy and Carmella has a good relationship with each other, and confided in her about feeling nervous/scared about selling her body in an auction (started up with the help of Carmella's pimptress [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie Dono']]). Unbeknownst to Carmella, It was revealed later on and told to Hannah that she had plan to sell Carmella herself before. [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie Dono']]' : Ellie' is Carmella's friend and her Pimp, she helped Carmella sell off her 'virginity' in a human auction which led to her having a threesome with Ellie's friends; Curtis and Nino then becoming potentially pregnant by one of them. Ellie was excited with Carmella about getting child support from either one of them depending who the babies (quadruplets) belong to. Ellie seems to be loyal to Carmella, even threatening Curtis that if they murder her, she'll murder them. [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller:']]' Bryce' and Carmella have a love/hate type of relationship and are friends with benefits. Carmella is the second sister he has met. She is sometimes annoyed by him and his antics and expresses this to him. But they remained on somewhat friendly terms. They met when he called her up on the phone because of her page she placed up and he had attempted to go on a date with her. He ended up finding out that his girlfriend was related to Carmella who then proceeded to get out of the car, yelling at him about not coming between her and her sisters and left. She finds him a bit annoying sometimes because of his frat-boy nature, and states that every time they get together, that something bad always happen-- much to Bryce's disbelief. Bryce and Carmella are not related in any way. [[Griselda Ambrose|'Griselda Ambrose']]: Carmella is Griselda’s blood granddaughter, for whom she cares very much for. Griselda is there for her when she needs someone to guide her or simply a helping hand, despite Carmella getting her into trouble more often than not. Griselda betrayed Carmella after kidnapping and offering her to the [[The Families|'GSF']] in exchange for money. Soon after the deal went terribly wrong Carmella kidnapped her and shot her multiple times in an attempt to get revenge. Griselda came up with a plan, she anonymously called Carmella telling her she had won a cash prize from a random raffle pulled by [[Cop Killa Records|'Cop Killa Records'.]] She then lead Carmella to a quiet building and revealed her identity, retaliating by beating her multiple times with a baseball bat and robbing her, leaving her in the ICU. Molly Minaj: 'Molly is probably the one of craziest girls she has met and can make Carmella paranoid about her intentions because the first time they met Molly went ballistic because Carmella didn't want Molly to sell tacos with her. Afterwards Molly avoided her thinking she didn't want to hang out but Molly slowly reconnected with her and strangely enough seems to have formed a friendship with her. Molly will always have trust issues even though deep down she loves Carmella but she sometimes avoids her because Molly likes to be alone. [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson]]: '''Carmella met '''Bovice during when she was arrested in prison, she was introduced to him by [[Lil Erf|'Lil Erf']]. She doesn't know him too well, but is a a bit intimidated by him which is understandable. [[Lana Valentine|'Lana Valentine']]: Lana is Carmella's best friend/ (Ex) Boyfriends/Dates [[Lil Erf|'Lil Erf']]' (Friends / Dated)' * They first met with her grandmother and had went out on a double date, ever since then the two have become friends and sometimes playfully flirting with one another. [[Riley Johnson|'Riley Johnson']]' (Ex-Boyfriend / Complicated)' * Their relationship was on and off and a bit abusive at times, where he attempted to control who Carmella should or not hang out with: such as with her grandmother due to him hating her. Sometimes even stalking her. She was somewhat done with him after he hit her with a crowbar for telling '''Mac' he needed to check his friend. Riley took this as her trying to start something after Mac decided to snitch about her message to him. After all this took place he seems to act distant but teases her continuously when they interact making it seem like he doesn't want to grow too attached to her.'' [[James McAfee|'James McAfee']]' (Complicated)' * Complicated; at times '''Mac ''tells Carmella that he loves her, while other times he seems distant and dismissive towards her, which makes her very frustrated. Carmella is a bit obsessed with him and loves him more so than he loves ''''her and she even entertained the idea of carving her initial in his skin with a knife. They are presumed to be still dating in Carmella's mind, however she is beginning to feel that he might be just using her. Although, she along with '''Mac like the way their relationship is in it's current state.'' Dexx Martin (Friends) * After many conversations they became close and seem to be on good terms although Dexx probably has his own suspicions about her. Although he gave her a key to one of his houses and may actually like her. He may just be wanting to hear what all she knows before deciding what he's going to do. He hasn't made his intentions clear one way or another. [[Coop Holliday|'Coop Holliday']]' (F*ck Buddies/Complicated)'' * Coop and Carmella were F*ck Buddies for awhile and also dated a few times while he was a judge. When he became a cop, he had decided to break up with her; humiliating her in front of others. But soon after, he called her up and asked her to ''help' him with trying out some handcuffs which Carmella eagerly agreed to.'' The Stolen Vehicle It begun when Jupiter, Carmella and Hannah met up for a night out, Hannah placed her usual ad on the yellow pages for cuddling for her and her sisters' business. It was then they were called up soon after by a mysterious man by the name of [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Al_Saab Al Saab], who wanted to meet up with them, because he was feeling lonely. Hannah accidentally gave him the wrong address at the start. Eventually, he called them back to meet up at a proper location, not long after greeting they got into Saab's vehicle to head off to a location where he proceeds to leave his car to go make a call. The sisters were suspicious about this and were having doubts about waiting for him. Thus, Jupiter wired his car and they drove off, leaving him behind to call for his friend [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Chavez Nino Chavez] to come pick him up. They were then briefly chased by Nino as Saab was making threats towards them over Hannah's phone to return his car back to him, which Jupiter refused unless he let them perform a...sexual favor and, most importantly, gave them their money. They soon came to an agreement to meet up for their payment and Jupiter hid with Saab's car while Carmella and Hannah dealt with talking to him-- which he then shows up with the cops about his stolen car. They went to go find it along with Jupiter who refused to leave the car, believing he wanted to take advantage of Hannah, and ended up driving away with it and escaping the cops ''(this, however, made the situation ''worse.)'' '' Hannah and Carmella were eventually let go as they walked to a clothing shop. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last Hannah had seen of them. After Carmella left, her sister was contacted by another mysterious man for her cuddling service ad. She didn't think much about it, figuring that it was just another customer, so she left to go meet up with him on a boat in the middle of the ocean. This turned out to be a set up planned by Saab to teach her and her sisters a lesson from messing with them, even if Hannah had no idea what he was talking about as she was just trying to do her job and didn't think Jupiter would run off with the car. Nino had convinced Saab into letting her go and preventing any violence from happening as he believed she was innocent. Hannah told them that she will talk to Jupiter about the car when she sees her again and Nino '''gives their contact number to her and he asked her to keep in touch if she hears any word from '''Jupiter;' '''who seem to be laying low for now. Pregnancy (Arc End) Carmella has succeeded in the sale of her "virginity" with the help of [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Ellie_Dono '''Ellie Dono']. After a threesome in the woods under the stars with [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Chavez Nino Chavez] and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Curtis_Swoleroid Curtis Swoleroid], Carmella managed to secure the bag for 18 years. Legend has it that she has multiple buns in the oven, however, she now finds herself on the run from her rich baby daddies. Will she successfully collect her child support checks? Or will her baby daddies get their way? Stay tuned in the dramatic and chaotic life of the femme fatale herself, Carmella Corset. -After taking a pregnancy test at Pillbox Medical Center, she has been confirmed to be pregnant! - It was found out that she actually wasn't pregnant, she was possessed and after visiting a priest to perform an exorcism on her to remove the spawn and she became reborn again as a virgin, thus ending the arc. The GSF (Green Gang) Carmella was contacted by one of the gang members named, [[James McAfee|'James McAfee']] (Mac), for her yellow page offer about selling her virginity off and was told to meet up. However, Carmella and her friend didn't expect to walk into a trap where she was forced to work under them as Mac's Hoe and to earn and pay them 20k. This forced Carmella to get more into the robbing business in order to pay them back while also at first trying to avoid them due to the threat of being killed. Her relationship with GSF has improved somewhat and they tolerate her when they see her. She hopes to build on this relationship to gain their favor so she can hopefully work for them. Gallery Carmella2pic.png Carmella20.png Carmella.jpg CarmellaFrench.png Category:Female Category:Characters